Jylndmkwyx
"You can't fly here? Really? Well, that's pathetic. You could never go toe-to-toe with the man of steel like that, now could you?" -Jylndmkwyx, condescending as usual towards the inhabitants of Earth-1. Miss Jylndmkwyx (pronounced something along the lines of 'Jill-LIND-im-quicks', though exact pronunciation is unknown), often called by the easier to say name of Jillian DeRoy, is the daughter of the powerful but silly Superman foe, Mr. Mxyzptlk. Personality Many people associate the following personality traits with imps of the Fifth Dimension: they're silly, don't have very long attention spans, they're playful and usually well-meaning, but their fun often causes harm for humans. Most of that isn't the case for Little Miss Jylndmkwyx, or Jillian DeRoy, as she's sometimes called. Jillian is probably the most focused you'll ever get with an imp. She doesn't seem to be on a constant sugar high or have chronic ADHD. She's extremely stubborn and determined to achieve her goals. She doesn't give up, as the word 'impossible' is foreign to someone who can manipulate the very fabric of time and space itself. Speaking of her powers, Jill, while she doesn't overuse them like many kids would if given those abilities, does tend to flaunt the fact that she isn't bound by puny third dimensional laws. She's a bit arrogant and kind of a showoff, but she doesn't consider the way she peacocks around to be a frivolous use of power, for some reason. Jill hates frivolous things. Most of the time she despises any sort of humour or joking around. That kind of mentality cost her father some important victories several times, so she deems laughter and unserious things a waste of her time. She doesn't have anything against sarcasm as such, considering how often she uses it, but she doesn't get too close to it, for fear that it will steer her off track. Getting off track because of something fun is just unacceptable. She doesn't see this as being boring or a killjoy, she's just businesslike is all. No nonsense, right? Because of her dead serious nature, should you ever see her smiling, expect something terrible to befall you. Jill only ever smiles like that when something bad is going to happen to someone. She has a habit of being very, very condescending to others. She just considers third dimensional beings (or '3Ds' as she derogatively calls them) to be stupid and easily manipulated. Humans just don't seem smart enough to wrap their head around the brilliant schemes she comes up with (which, given her fifth dimensional roots, are often slightly nonsensical to normal people), so she tends to speak to people like that using simplified vocabulary and the tone of voice similar to that used by kindergarten teachers when explaining things to young children. Despite her stone cold exterior, always scheming and mostly devoid of any 'fun' characteristics, Jill is always fighting the urge to act like your typical imp. She has a closeted love of comic strips and campy old cartoons. She tries to resist being a nuisance to others and bugging them about their origin stories, like she secretly wants to. She just thinks that this type of thing will get in the way of her conquest of Earth. She's also, however much she denies it, super gullible. This girl will believe almost anything, considering that anything is possible for a creature like her. She hates being tricked so easily, because she'll sometimes get duped into saying her name backwards by accident. It's very vexing for her, especially since being banished for ninety days means that she misses a lot of school. That doesn't look good on her report card at all. She's certainly a jerk, believing that people without powers like hers are losers and not worthy of a moment's thought, she can be kind of nice if you show her you aren't incompetent. Maybe, we've never actually seen her be 'nice' or anything. But hey, her sweet side might make her conjure you up a bouquet of flowers or another type of gift. Though we might just be kidding ourselves here... What self-respecting invader from out of this plane of reality gives people flowers? Physical Description Jillian, as is typical of imps, is short, just shy of three feet tall in her usual form. She is of a plump build and has a round face. Her skin is pasty white. Her hair is short and blonde, styled into a curly pixie cut. She has large green eyes, usually narrowed in skepticism, with strange square-shaped pupils and irises. Her ears are slightly pointed at the ends. She wears an orange turtleneck with a purple argyle-esque design across the front. She has futuristic-looking purple leggings that end in strange puffy orange rings around the ankles. A purple belt with a circular orange, starburst-shaped clasp is around her waist. She wears ankle high orange boots. On her head, she has a little floppy knit cap with a similar starburst shape attached to it. Yes, she knows the hat looks a bit silly, but it was this or a derby hat. And derby hats look ridiculous on her. Relationships Family Please note that Jillian's family lives in the fifth dimension, while she herself has gotten an apartment of her own somewhere in Metropolis. This means that she doesn't see her parents very often, though this may be for the better, given the way she interacts with them. Jill and her dad are... uh, not on the best of terms. She thinks that he has a lot of potential to be a threat to the world (heck, he nearly beat a Kryptonian that one time!), but that he's too goofy and sloppy to be a serious villain. Naturally, daddy doesn't take this too well, as anyone who doubts the little man's power usually gets an earful, but it is true that his mayhem is usually caused just for fun, so he can 'play' with the stupid little humans. Jill thinks he could take over the world with all his fifth dimensional wizardry! That just really isn't Mxyzptlk's scene, but he won't be talked down to by a little girl. The two of them seem to fight a lot, and when they aren't arguing, they largely ignore one another. Mom here is the peacemaker in the family and keeps the two of them from killing each other (because knowing imps, they could conceivably do it). It's heavily implied, from what Jill has told people about her folks, that Ms. Gsptlsnz, a partner/off-and-on girlfriend of Mxyzptlk's, is her mom, but this hasn't been fully confirmed. It's just highly probable. She also appears to have a pretty large extended family, lots of cousins and aunts and uncles, but siblings from what we can see. Friends Third dimensional beings are stupid, extremely vapid, ignorant, weak creatures that don't deserve as much time and attention as she gives them. Therefore, they aren't worthy to be friends with her. It isn't entirely out of the question that you can prove to her that you're not a complete moron and that you're qualified to help her take over the world, but it's very unlikely that she'll believe you. Though she doesn't think highly of any of the earthlings in the school, apparently some seem to be interested in her, heaven knows why. In the case of Sebastian Sterns, it's pure scientific fascination. She can't say that she finds him very interesting. Sure, he's green and all, but he's still human. Plus, he's not even from the same continuity as her. More recently, she's become the subject of Azazel Scratch's pestering. She finds the boy to be rather infuriating, thinking that he and her are pals or something. Mostly she ignores him so he can get it through his head that no, they are not and never will be friends, but when the going gets tough, she does acknowledge him and tends to yell a lot. She's inclined to trust beings from out of this world, aliens, monsters and spirits, more than humans. She doesn't like Kryptonians, due to some family grudges, but she tolerates other species. Pet His name is Pickles. That's the only constant with Jill's pet. He was first a grey mouse, but she soon got bored of that form and transformed him into a dog. He's been changing ever since, from a cat, to a turtle, to a chameleon, to a platypus. He's a nice little guy as these type of things go, much better company than most of Jill's classmates anyway. Romance People back home are much like her dad: wasting their powers on frivolous practical jokes and the like and laughing all the time. Ugh, there's no way Jill would ever be caught dead with a guy like that. And you already know he opinions on humans. Even worse than those fifth dimension losers. She could hang with some of those weird sixth dimensional guys, but they're creepy eldritch abominations, so that's out of the question. Because of this, Jill has tentatively labelled herself asexual, though this could change depending on whether people prove their worthiness to her. We still don't know. Gallery Kltpzyxm who.png|Little Miss Jylndmkwyx, looking very annoyed. Trivia *How do you pronounce Jillian's name backwards? I'm not entirely sure myself, but given the way it's written, Xywkmdnlyj, I'd assume it's something like 'Siq-mid-dan-lij'. Where the emphasis is supposed to be is another matter entirely. *The surname Jillian adopts, DeRoy, was used by Mxyzptlk while pretending to be 'Ben DeRoy' in the comics, after the Crisis on Infinite Earths plotline. *Another alias of Mxyzptlk's is referenced by Jillian's pet's name. The creature is called 'Pickles', after 'Principal Picklemeyer', a disguised Mxyzptlk posing as the cynical principal of Stanhope Boarding School from the comic series Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures In The Eighth Grade. *The Mxyzptlk Jill is related to is, like Dexter Torque's parent, a compilation of the various versions of the character. He is, however, mostly based on the goofy yet somewhat menacing trickster from the aforementioned Supergirl series, the first incarnation Missy had ever encountered. This came up somewhat in her design, as she has slightly square shaped pupils like that version does. *I have no clue where Jill gets her blond hair, given that Gsptlsnz is a redhead and Mxyzptlk has white hair. Perhaps imps don't have genetics like humans do. *Part of the reason Jillian has no sense of humour, apart from being a contrast to her goofy dad, is because ofa certain event involving a man obsessed with laughter using his newfound powers in a very irresponsible way. Needless to say, Jill doesn't like to associate with that guy. *Though she thinks he's wasting his time fanboying over a third dimensional being like Batman, Jillian has a lot of respect for Bat-Mite, oddly enough. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters Female Category:DC Comics Category:Superman foes